Earth Witch
by vampireshadowhunter
Summary: Bella is an elemental, the only one on earth. She is on the run from creatures that want to hurt her. She fleas to Mystic Falls, there she meets Damon. They meet and Damon tries to figure out this strange connection as he tries to deny the truth. Will he accept what is right in front of him? Read as Bella tries to figure out why she wants to be around him, and him her.
1. Intro

Earth Witch

Bella x Damon pairing

This story kind of follows twilight and vampire diaries. Uses time lines and plots from both worlds.

Bella is an elemental. Which means she can control air, water, earth and fire. She has grown up knowing of the supernatural world but has unfortunately been on the run her whole life. Dark magic witches and other creatures want to either use her powers for evil or sacrifice her to gain power. There has not been a full elemental, or Earth Witch, in centuries. That alone has caused quite the uproar in the supernatural world, as Earth Witches have historically only been brought about when a great evil has come about. Charlie, her father, has no magical qualities, but was given the knowledge when Bella was born so that he could keep her safe.

Join Bella and her friends as she learns more of her abilities, of love and her destiny in this story of…. The Earth Witch.

Also... If anyone would like to help me write this, especially sexy scenes, which I am not good at, that would be amazing, and just PM me if you are interested.

or if anyone would like to co-write some of my other stories on here, you can do that too!

Thanks!

Also, I have decided that I am going to try writing again. The other ones that I have on my account, I might try and write on in the future. I lost interest in writing for a long while, but I have now recently got back into it. I am actually writing a book that if it turns out good I might try and publish to Amazon Kindle. Who knows, but I mostly wanted to try writing a story on here so I can keep the creative juices flowing.

Please leave reviews, they help keep me wanting to write more. I love seeing the positive feedback :)


	2. Chapter 1

Forks, Wa

Intro – Chapter 1

It's cold and rainy today. I wish it would be sunny here more often. I don't mind the cold, but the rain is getting on my nerves a little bit. I really wanted to go for a walk today but I guess that is not happening now.

My name is Bella, and I am an elemental, or as others know me, Earth Witch. I can control the elements. Air, water, Earth and fire. Well I can almost control all of the elements. I still have some difficulty with earth and fire. I am not sure why. I must be the only earth witch that has existed that has not mastered all of her powers by now at 18 years old.

Elementals only exist one at a time, and according to supernatural history, the last one that was around was centuries ago. So long, that the supernatural world has either forgotten about them, or thinks they do not exist anymore. The ones that do know I am around, are the ones that I am on the run from.

I have been on the run since I was about 5 years old when I accidently caused an earthquake in our small town. I had been practicing with a witch that practice light magic. The next day a coven of dark magic witches showed up stating that they had been waiting a long time for me to come back to their world and that they planned to sacrifice me in a sacred ritual in order for them to gain the ultimate power.

I was terrified and frozen with fear. Thankfully we lived near a native American tribe that my father and I were friends with and the chief of the tribe had realized who I was right away. He told the alpha of their pack to make sure they protect me, and when those witches showed up, the witches did not last very long. The pack changed into grizzly bears and they were huge. I remember they came busting through the door and the witches were no more. It was scary and amazing at the same time. I was very sad to leave them, but we left in order for me to disappear and to protect the people of their tribe.

I still think about them here and there. I haven't gone back to see them since then.

Back to the present, I decided to call my friend Jake. He is part of the native American tribe here in Washington near where we are staying in Forks. There is a coven of cold ones, or vampires, that live in the area which has caused a few of the boys in the tribe to shift to their warrior form. They change into giant wolves. The alpha and chief came by when they since a great power in the area and followed it to my house. They said that they knew who I was and that they will protect me while I am residing in the area.

My dad, Charlie, spends most of his time on the reservation fishing with his new friend Billy. But I think it is because he also likes one of the women that lost her husband a few years ago, Sue. I am so happy that he has found someone. It will make it easier to leave him behind when the time is right. Now that I am 18, I don't need him to help me get around as much.

Still looking out the window from my room, I pulled out my iPhone and dialed Jakes number. "Hey Bells!" I hear Jake answer. "What's up?"

"Not too much, just a little bored. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me for a walk?" I had promised Sam and Jake that I would ask them first before wondering in the woods alone.

"What about Edward? I thought he was your escort around the area?" Jake asked.

Oh yes, Edward. He is one of the cold ones that live in the area that I mentioned. I had been out on a walk when I stumbled upon a beautiful meadow. I thought it would make the perfect place to practice some of my powers. Away from people so if something goes wrong, we don't have a repeat of the earthquake.

I was in the process of practicing with my water element when I heard a gasp from behind me. I turned around and saw a very handsome looking man that looked to be about my age. He was pale, and was sparkling in the sun. I knew instantly that he must be one of the vampires that are called cold ones. There are other type of vampires that are more of your traditional type vampires, but I have not run into any of those that I know of.

I instantly let the water fall down around me. He was staring at me with wide eyes and sped a little closer. "what are you?" he asked.

I was hesitant on telling him but we started talking and I just felt comfortable with him. We started meeting at the meadow almost every day, until one day when I showed up and he had multiple other people with him. I thought that he had lied to me. I started crying thinking that I was betrayed. I had developed feelings for the handsome vampire. He was caring and was even helping me with my abilities.

I shouted at him that I shouldn't have trusted him. I began concentrating on making a shield around me with my water ability. It was my strongest source and I could freeze it even to make solid ice walls. I was so angry that the ice wall went up instantly and I turned and ran from the meadow. I should have known that I wouldn't have been able to escape from vampires that easy, and I was angry with myself for not knowing how to control fire yet. Being as that was the cold ones' weakness.

Edward appeared in front of me and held his hands up in front of him showing me he meant no harm, it was his family that had come to meet the girl that had stolen his heart.

Relaxed but still nervous I followed Edward back to the meadow. His family all stood in the middle still waiting for me to approach. Edward introduced his family to me, each one nodding their hello when their name was called.

The man named Carlisle, the leader of their coven or family, stepped forward to shake my hand. He shocked me by saying that he never thought he would be around to see the next earth witch. I was amazed that he had heard of me, but after he had told me that he has been alive for a very long time, and loved research it didn't surprise me.

After that, Edward and I had started kind of dating. His family had agreed that they would help watch over me and keep me safe. I had heard Edward mention few times that he has never felt this way for anyone and that he believes I am his mate, that he had been waiting a long time to find me.

I had heard of mates, but I was under the impression that both people would feel the pull and that they wouldn't be able to be aware from each other. Sure I love him, but I don't feel this undeniable pull to him. Maybe it's because I am not a vampire. I don't know.

Back to my phone call with Jake, "I would but they have gone on a long weekend hunting trip. So again, I am stuck hanging out by myself. Would you please come by and go for a walk with me?" I begged. "Or you could come pick me up and we could go hang out at the La Push? I could try and make some good waves for you guys to surf on?"

"Already Bells, I will be by to get you in a bit. See you in about 20 minutes or so. Bye" He said. I hung up and stood up to get ready. Finally, I could get out of the house some.

As I was getting some warmer clothes on, I felt the tugging sensation in my chest again. I had been getting these weird feelings for the last couple weeks. It has been worrying my dad and Edward quite a bit. Edward even took me to see Carlisle, as he is a doctor at Forks hospital, to have him examine and see if anything sounds off. He said that everything sounds fine. Like I said, I only started getting them for the last few weeks, and its only for a few minutes at a time.

It's got to be something with me being an earth witch. At first, I thought I was finally feeling the mate pull to Edward, but when I was around him, and even hugging him, it didn't make the feeling go away. It actually at some points made the pain worse. Like I shouldn't be hugging him.

Shaking off my thoughts, I ran down stairs to grab my jacket just as I heard Jake pulling into the drive way. I peeked out the window just to make sure, then threw on my jacket and ran out to his car.

"Hey Jake!" I said as I ran to the passenger side. Excited to go see the ocean.

"hey bells, you ready for a fun afternoon?" he laughed.

"Hell yes! I need to get some practice in anyway, so let's go wolf boy! Hit it!" I shouted.

*****Thanks for reading. I know this part kind of jumped around, but wanted to get a little bit of back story for guys. Like I said in the intro part, this is just going to follow loosely with both twilight and vampire diaries, and just using ideas as well. All of those ideas from those worlds belong the rightful owners. I am just having some fun****


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Mystic Falls

Damon Pov – (going to try at least)

I have been trying to get the tomb open for 145 years so I can get Katherine, my mate out from imprisonment. See I am a traditional vampire that was turned in 1864. My brother Stefan and I were both in love with the same woman, Katherine Pierce but she always told me that I was her mate. I love her so much.

Our town back then was very aware of vampires and had created a council dedicated to hunting vampires. When our father learned of what Katherine was, she was captured and my brother and I were shot by our father for attempting to save Katherine. Thankfully we had her blood in our system, but I had thought that Katherine was dead, so I was just going to not feed and die. My brother had gone off to go and find our father.

While I was contemplating my death, one of our maids came by and sat next to me. Her name was Susan. She was always very nice to me, and trying to help me when my father and I would have an argument. I always got a sense that she had some big secret.

"Damon..." she whispered softly, "you are not meant to die tonight. You need to live for your mate." She said. I looked back at her shocked about what she was telling me. "You need to live. You are different than normal vampires Damon. You are meant for so much more. I can't tell you how and what path to follow. I am breaking the rules by even telling you to live, but I can't let you make the decision to die over a death that didn't actually happen."

Wait, didn't actually happen? I thought. "Are you talking about Katherine? Do you mean that Katherine is alive?" I asked with hope in my voice.

"Well, yes, I made a deal with her and Emily to save her, but in order to save her, we had to save all the others. See, I am a witch too. But I practice differently than Emily. But anyway, they are trapped underneath the church. Sealed in a tomb that can't be opened. Emily has the reverse spell, and during the vampire round up I am not sure what happened to Katherine." She looked confused of why I asked about Katherine.

"Yes, I have to be strong for my mate. So, I can unlock her from the tomb, and then we can have eternity together!" I whispered to myself. Yes, this will be my reason for living. I have to go find Stefan and feed so that I can start on my journey of saving Katherine.

"Wait, No Damon. That's not what I…." Susan started, but I cut her off. I gave her a hug and said thank you then ran off. I could hear Susan yelling, "Damon no that's not who…" but I didn't hear what else she was talking about. I was already off finding my brother.

Susan pov –

I sighed. He will just have to figure it out on his own. I turned and looked out at the lake we had been standing next too. While I was staring, a ghostly figure appeared in front of me.

"thank you, Susan, for trying to help set him on his path, but you know that is against the rules. He must find me when the time is right." The voice whispered. It was a young girl with dark long brown hair.

"I am sorry Isabella, but I had to do something. Or he would have died, and then both of your souls would have been wondering the earth for who knows how long again." I told her. "I had to try, but he is still so infatuated with that vial Katherine. I can't believe he thinks I was talking about her!"

Isabella laughed, "Yes she has been getting on my nerves, but it will all work out. It gives him something to work for, and when we are ready to be reunited, he will be strong and ready. I feel that my return to earth will be the hardest one yet." She said sadly. "Susan, my young light witch, you have been such help. I hope to meet some of your descendants when I am back on earth. Take care." Isabella smiled at me then disappeared.

I looked down and smiled to myself. My family had been around for a long time. We were given the task of helping the young elementals when they were upon the earth. But it had been so long that we had lost faith of one returning. But when I started working with the Salvatore's, Isabella had come to me in my dreams and asked me to look over the older brother, Damon. She said he was important, but I was not to interfere. He must make his own choices.

Then when Katherine had shown up and began causing trouble between the brothers, I grew worried. But Isabella would come to me and tell me that everything will work out how it is supposed to. So, I would help Damon when I needed too, but otherwise would let him make his own decisions.

I reached down in my bag for my journal that I had kept since I started working here. I had written down everything that I had learned from Isabella and what I had been learning from my mother as well. She was a witch too, but I was told that I was the light witch that would help the elemental if she had come during my time.

"Uh Oh, where is it?" I muttered to myself. Shoot, that had important information. I turned back toward the house to try and find my journal.

Damon pov again.

I was thinking back to that day that I turned into a vampire. Our maid, Susan I think her name was, had told me that Katherine was my mate and that I had to save her from the tomb. I have been gaining power since that day. I found out that I am stronger than other vampires that are even older than I am. I don't need to feed as often, though I tend to just for the fun of it.

I have also found out that I can shape shift, but only to a couple animals. I turn into a Raven and a black cat. Both are very useful for spying on people and listening in when I need too. I can also control the weather. Creating fog is useful for hiding myself when I am out hunting for someone to eat.

I am getting so much closer to opening the tomb. I have been feeling this tugging feeling in my chest for a while, which makes me think that I am that much closer to getting my Katherine back. Emily has already come back and foiled my original plan. Stupid witch. She should have stayed dead.

My brother and his girlfriend Elena, who by the way looks just like Katherine, are here at the tomb with Bonnie and her grandmother. Bonnie recently found out that she is a witch and her grandmother is one as well. They have agreed to help me open up the tomb with the promise that I take myself and my mate away from Mystic Falls.

The other vampire that is here is Anna. Her mother, Pearl, is also trapped in the tomb and they were around helping Katherine back when I was human.

"Alright everyone, are we ready to do this?" I said, clapping then rubbing my hands together. "Let's get this show on the road witchy." I am getting so close to my goal.

I looked over at Anna to see if she was ready, and she had looked up to me at the same time. She looked like she wanted to tell me something as she kept opening and closing her mouth. I raised one eyebrow in question, and she just shook her head and then looked at the opening of the tomb. "I am ready too. Let's do this." Anna whispered.

I then looked back at my brother and Elena and smiled. I was finally getting my mate back. I couldn't be happier. I probably looked demented to them, as my brother has not seen me smile in a really long time. Stefan nodded at me then turned around to wait outside. Elena walked up to me and placed her hand on my arm. "I am glad that you are finally getting what you want Damon." I smiled slightly, but that didn't last long when she continued, "and I am glad that you will finally be gone. So, you can stop tormenting me and my friends." She said then walked over to Bonnie.

I know that I haven't been the nicest guy around, but living this long and trying to gain the power that I have, it has made me a little cocky. I know that I am powerful and I know what I want. I rolled my shoulders back then walked over to Anna. I turned back to Elena and asked her to come over to me for a moment.

"What Damon?" she said. I then grabbed her arm and said that she was going in with me. Bonnie and her grandmother yelled out to me, but I turned and told them that she was my insurance policy that they wouldn't lock me in the tomb as well. Stefan must have heard the shouting and came running back in.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing? Let her go now!" he shouted at me. I smirked and said no and repeated what I told the witches. Elena said that it was okay, trying to reassure Stefan. "Stefan, it's okay. I get why he is doing it. Just let him do what he needs to do and then he will leave."

"See brother, she understands me." I said with a smirk.

The witches started chanting and I could feel the magic in the air. Anna shot off and was able to get through so I looked down at Elena and said "Ready?" she nodded and I began dragging her through the underground tunnels with me.

I was muttering to myself, "where is she? Where is she?" I let go of Elena and shot off quicker. "Hey you asshole! Don't leave me by myself!" she shouted after me. I just focused on finding Katherine. I was checking all the tunnels and rooms, and I couldn't find her anywhere. What the hell?

I stopped when I heard Elena scream out, but I was so focus on finding Katherine that I didn't care. I heard Stefan shout for Elena and heard his footsteps come running in. Good, he can come save her.

I turned a corner again and found myself at the end of all the tunnels. I had looked everywhere. I dropped down to my knees realizing that she was not in here. That I was lied too. I punched a wall and threw the blood bag that I had stashed in my jacket for Katherine, then turned around to slowly walk out.

I ran into Elena, well she ran into me, and she grabbed my arm trying to get me to move faster. "Damon, come on. Bonnie and her grandmother can't keep the tomb entrance open much longer. Now if you don't want to be stuck down here for another…who knows how many years, you need to come with me now." I looked around one last time, then followed Elena out.

I kept walking out, leaving everyone inside. I walked over to a log laying on the ground and just sat down. I had no idea where my life was going now. Katherine was never in the tomb. How could Susan lie to me like that. I thought she wanted to help me.

I placed my hands over my face and just curled over and sat there. I don't know how long I sat there until I felt a presence around me. I looked up to see Anna walking toward me. She looked like she had done something horribly wrong.

"Damon..." She whispered. I just looked into her eyes waiting for her to continue. She walked closer and sat down next to me. "I have something that belonged to a maid of yours back when you were human. I have kept this very close to me, knowing that It would be important one day, but I have acted selfishly. The item I am about to give to you tells you much of what you need to know." She said and turned around to pull something out of her backpack.

"I don't want to hear what you have to say…" I said angrily, getting ready to get up. She grabbed my arm and said, "Wait, you will want this." Then she handed me a journal. I looked at her confused.

"Damon, I was there listening to your conversation with your maid back then. I overheard her telling you about how you are meant for greater things. And… and then I heard you mention your mate. Damon, Katherine is not your mate. You and her are not meant to be together. The power that your maid was talking about was because you are supposed to be able to help protect your mate that you will meet later." she said in a rush. "I only let you keep thinking Katherine was your mate, so that you would help me open up the tomb to get my mother back. I feel horrible. I feel like I have done the worst thing in the world by keeping you from the truth. I mean, I messed with mates." She said, almost crying.

I just looked at her like she was crazy. "If you don't believe me, this is the journal from you maid. She was a light witch. I don't know if you are aware of the legends, but light witches are the ones that help with the elementals, or also known as earth witches. I guess the soul of the elemental had been speaking to her, and she told her that you are to be the new earth witches mate." She said. I just kept looking at her like she was crazy. She held out the journal to me and I slowly took it from her. "Actually your soul and the earth witches soul have always been meant to be together. Yours souls have been wondering the universe for a very long time. Just read it, and if you still don't believe me…well… then at least I tried. But Damon, your mate is out there. It was written in there, that Isabella believes that she was to return to earth during this decade."

I grabbed the journal from her, "Isabella?" I said quietly? That name caused a shudder to run through me and the ache in my chest to strengthen. "That is what Susan, your maid, called her. I assume that the earth witches name is going to be Isabella." She mentioned lightly. "Thank you, Damon, for still sticking with opening up the tomb. I am sorry that I deceived you. But Susan didn't tell you that Katherine was your mate. You just assumed that. I hope this helps you, and you can start trying to live for your mate." Anna whispered, then disappeared through the woods.

I was left holding the journal, looking at it. I was almost afraid to open it. Thinking back to that day I turned into a vampire, I realized that Susan didn't actually tell me that Katherine was my mate. She just told me that I needed to live for my mate. I just assumed that was what she was meaning because that was what Katherine had kept telling me. But now thinking about it, she wouldn't have been leading Stefan along at the same time if that were true. Could I have really been this stupid, thinking that bitch was my mate this whole time.

I have heard the legends of the earth witches, but I never paid too much attention to it. I looked back down at the journal, then raced home. I went up to my room and sat on my bed. I opened up the journal and started reading.

***that was chapter 2. I am already think about the next chapter. Let me know what you think so far***

asia. joanna. 7334 – thank you for being my first reviewer!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Back in Forks (FYI – things were happening at the same time. That might alter some different time lines, but in my story they are doing on at the same time)

Bella Pov-

I had been hanging out with guys out on La Push for the last few hours. Only a couple of the guys wanted to attempt surfing. But it gave me some good practice and now I am wore out. We were all sitting on the beach next to a drift wood fire that Jake had built, mostly for me.

"Jake! You need to take Bella home now! It's time for you, Embry and Quil to do your rounds. You're on the next 12-hour shift!" Sam said coming out of the tree line yelling. Damn. Well that relaxing day is over.

"Ok, time to go back home. Do you want to ride back the fun way or the boring way?" he said smirking back at me.

"Let's to do the fun way." I said with a giggle. Jake and I walked to the tree line, and Embry and Quil were already waiting for us. Jake quickly shifted, shredding his clothes in the process. Thankfully I keep a couple extra pairs of gym shorts for the guys at my house.

Jake knelt down a little and I hopped onto his back, then we took of quickly. Halfway back, I could feel my phone buzzing in my pocket. I told Jake to slow down for a moment to a walk. I pulled my phone out and saw that Alice, Edwards sister, has been trying to call me. I don't get good signal out on the beach so I called her back quickly.

"Bella, thank god you answered, are you with the wolves right now? I saw your future disappear a while ago, and Edward has been freaking out and has been trying to call you. What the hell Bella? Why do you continue to go around those creatures, knowing that I can't keep an eye on you?" Alice shouted at me. What the hell? Her and Edward have been acting so strange the last few weeks. They have been overly protective and every time I see them together, they are having these secret conversations with each other. Rosalie has even noticed and a few times has tried to pull me aside to talk to me. But they cut her off and distract everyone.

"What the hell Alice? I don't have to stop hanging out with my friends just because your brother and I are together! You guys are gone on a hunting trip, so I thought I would go do something else for a little bit. I am not going to just sit in my room in misery just because Edward is not here with me." I said back to her.

"Yea well, you know how that makes Edward feel, and you being his mate need to be more supportive of him! So, he is probably at your house by now because he was worried about you." She said back, then just hung up. I just stared at my phone like it was going to bite me. What the fuck just happened?

"Hey Jake, just warning, Alice said that she saw my future disappear, therefore Edward saw it and decided he needed to come back. So just to be on the safe side, might want to drop me off at the tree line." Jake nodded in agreement but let out a growl too.

Getting to the tree line, Jake lowered his body for me to hop off of his back. When I touched my feet to the ground, I gave Jake a hug as best as I could. "Thanks for saving me from a boring day. I will see you later. Careful with patrol." I said, then turned and made my way to the house. Dreading what I was going to be walking into.

When I walked into the house, I expected to be swept up in a hug from Edward, but instead I saw him sitting at the kitchen table with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. I turned back and closed the door, and made sure it was locked before turning to walk over to Edward. I went to give him a hug, excited that he came back early from his hunting trip.

"Hey! I missed you…" then I trailed off when he got up and sped to the opposite side of the kitchen. I turned back to see where he was with a frown on my face. "What's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"Bella, why do you continue to hang out with the wolves? They are dangerous. We need to keep you safe! You are to important too my family. We need you… I mean, I need you!" he said. Then he ran up and grabbed my face. But instead of kissing me, he just lowered his head and was smelling me. My heart started racing. Something was not right.

"Edward..." I whispered quietly. I reached up and gently grabbed his wrists. "I am sorry that I went and hung out with Jake and the others, but you were gone and I wanted to go outside and practice my powers some. You haven't been helping me lately like you used too."

"You are too important Bella. As the only elemental on earth, you need to be protected. And I don't trust those wolves at all." I pulled back and just looked at Edward. He still had his eyes closed, but he was breathing deeply. "Come on, we need to go back to my house." Edward then grabbed my wrist and started pulling me out the door.

"Edward, what are you doing? I just got home, and my dad will be home in a bit. He will wonder where I am at. Edward! Stop pulling on my arm!" I yelled back.

"Stop struggling. I am sure your dogs told you about the nomad vampires that are roaming around." No they didn't, but they probably didn't want to worry me. That probably why Sam wanted them to do patrol. "I don't want you here without protection from us. I am just bringing you to my house until they are gone." He loosened his grip and gently was pulling me toward the trees. Once we got through the tree line, Edward tossed me onto his back and then we were off in a flash running to his house.

We got to his house, and without even stopping he zipped by his family and straight to his room. "Edward, stop! I don't appreciate you throwing and tugging me around without my consent. This is technically kidnapping you know!"

"oh Bella, stop being so dramatic. Now, lay down and rest, I will be right back." and with that he turned around and walked out of his room. I then heard the distinct sound of him locking the door. A fat lot of good that will do him though. I think he forgets that I do have powers, and could knock down the door. Oh well, maybe I can find out what the heck is finally going on with the wonder duo while I am here.

I did what he said, and just laid down on the bed for a little while. I reached for my phone, and realized that I must have left it at home. Damn it!

After a good half hour, I was startled by sudden yelling and shouting. It sounded like some stuff was being thrown around as well. I got up to put my back to the wall and started trying to conjure up some water from where ever I could get it, like moister from the air and water from the pipes. I had it swirling in front of me ready to make an ice wall or some daggers if I needed too. The yelling started getting closer.

"Bella!" I heard my name being shouted. That's weird, it sounded like Rosalie. "Bella!" I heard again. It was definitely Rosalie. What the heck is happening? Suddenly the door exploded open and in came Rosalie. "Bella listen to me, Emmett is holding down Edward right now. Alice is being held down by Jasper. I don't have time to explain but we are getting out of here and then you and I need to have a talk." She said quickly. She busted out the floor to ceiling windows then turned to me. "Come on, let's go!" Rosalie went to grab for me, but I held my hands up and said that I got it. She looked at me a little skeptical, but then shrugged her shoulders and jumped out the window.

"Alright, come on Bella!" She shouted up. I went to the edge and then called on my air abilities. I had been practicing this. I was able to form a vortex of wind around me and float myself down to Rosaline. "Well that was cool, but enough of showing off! Let's go!" she whispered then grabbed me and threw me onto her back and started running. We ran till we got to the highway where Rosalie stopped next to her red BMW.

We got into her car quickly and she sped away. I just sat there looking out the windshield when I suddenly just broke down crying. Why me? Why do I have to be the elemental? Why couldn't I have been born a normal girl that would have normal boyfriends and a normal life. I think I sat there bawling my eyes out for a good hour. When I finally looked up after my breakdown, I realized that we were already on hwy 101 headed toward I-5.

"Hey Rosalie, I appreciated…whatever you just did, but where are we going?" I said. She handed me some tissue and then cleared her voice. "Bella, I have been trying to figure out a way to tell you this for the last month, but Edward and Alice have been playing you. I was able to get Charlie a message a few days ago about letting him know kind of what was going on, and that I was going to help get you out. I am taking you to the airport where you will get on a plane and fly to some destination that I don't know about." I turned and wrapped my arms around myself and started crying again.

"Bella, your dad told me that now that you are 18, he will let you go where you need too. You have made enough friends in different places that you should be able to stay safe. He said that it was time that you start living your destiny." I looked down to my lap and sniffled some more.

I looked up to Rosalie, "Why are you helping me Rosalie?" "Call me Rose", she said quickly. "Rose." I said. "Why now, after you haven't really talked to me, have you decided to help me? Not that I don't appreciate it, but I don't really understand what just happened."

"Well, I am going to kind of explain as best as I can. We have a little bit of a drive a head of use to get to the airport. Did you know that I used to be a witch when I was human Bella?" I gasped and looked at Rose shocked. She chuckled while nodding her head. "Yup, me and my sister. We were actually considered light witches. The ones that have been helping elementals when they were on earth. My sister was more powerful and more into it than I was. I was more focused on marriage and living the rich life. We never felt the shift of power when the earth witch comes to our world, and there hadn't been one in a long time. My sister never lost hope though. She would practice all the time. I on the other hand had met a handsome rich man and he began courting me. I was so happy."

I just kept looking at Rose waiting for her to continue.

"One day my sister and I got into an argument. I told her that she was wasting her life on hope of an earth witch coming during our life time, and she was telling me that I didn't see that my future husband was a horrible person. We said some things that were mean, and I stormed out of the house. I intended to just to go for a walk and then return home. But that didn't happen. My future husband was out with his friends apparently. They saw me walking and… well to end a long story, I got hurt very badly. Carlisle found me and changed me. I never saw my sister again. I went back later, to visit her grave and to check in with her family. She had found a husband and had a couple girls. Rose then turned and looked at me.

"Bella, once I realized what and who you were, I vowed that even though I don't have my powers, that I was going to protect you. In honor of my sister. I foolishly trusted Edward and Alice about you. Emmett obviously knows about my past, and Edward because he can read minds. He must have caught a memory of mine, because he confronted me about how much power you actually have. He said that you could be very useful to our family. He then ran off, and Alice was right behind him. They came back and said that we need to convince you to leave with us and they were going to take you on a trip to a place in Canada. It's a territory known to have a coven of dark witches. I think they were going to turn you over. They must have made some sort of deal with them. I don't know, I didn't stick around to find out."

I just sat there looking at Rose. I can't believe that I ever thought I was falling in love with that jerk. He was just going to hand me over to the very people that I am hiding from. I just looked out the window, and whispered, "Thank you Rose. Thank you so much for saving me. And I am sorry about your sister, but she would be proud of you." I reached over and laid my hand over hers in a sign of comfort. She turned back to me and smiled.

"I knew that I had to protect you. And you must know, that from my training that I did have as a witch, you should know that Edward is not your mate. Your mate is going to be powerful when you meet him. We know that your time on earth this time was going to be challenging, so it was made sure that you would be protected and loved." She smiled at me. "Now, let's get you on a plane and off to your next location." She handed me a bracelet. I looked up to her in question.

"I may not have my magic, but I can make a few things still. This has wolfsbane and vervain in it. Those herbs mixed together blocks cold ones' powers. It will help keep you hidden from Alice until you bond with your mate. Once that happens, our powers will no longer work on you. You should come into your full powers once you two bond as well." I looked at the beautiful bracelet as she placed it on my wrist. I looked around and realized that we were at the airport already.

I turned back to Rose and gave her a big hug thank you. I was crying again, but now it was because I was leaving Rose and my dad behind. She handed me a bag with some stuff in it and told me that there was money and a phone in there that I can use. She told me that her number was programed in it already and my dad's. She hugged me again then got into her car and drove away. I know she wanted to leave so that Alice wouldn't be able to follow me.

I walked into the airport and grabbed a map to decide where I was going. As I was looking, I felt that pull in my chest again. I closed my eyes and saw a sign that said Mystic Falls that flashed in my mind. Where the heck is that? I pulled out my phone so I could google it. Virginia. My soul obviously wants me to go there.

Well, Mystic Falls… here I come.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Mystic Falls

Damon POV

I have been sitting in my room skimming through this journal that I was given from Anna all night. It was a journal of a maid that my family had when I was human. Her name was Susan. I never realized, as she hid it well, but she was a witch. Not just a normal witch though, she was a light witch. According to her journal, her family has been watching out for and preparing for the next elemental to appear on our earth.

Also, it was written that there were many other light witches around, but only certain families were given the ability to truly connect with the earth witch. Hers being one of those families.

As I was reading more of her journal, the elemental, or the soul of her, had come to Susan in her dreams the first night that she started working for my family. Susan knew that she was being trained to possibly help the earth witch, but she was still shocked that she had come to her. The elemental told her that it is not her time yet to come to our world, but it was important that I was protected and helped as much as possible. One entry that I read,

July 1864 – Isabella had come to me in my dreams again. she said that I needed to watch out for Damon when he comes back from the war. But it is important that I don't disrupt his decisions, but I just need to keep him alive. I am not sure what she means, but I guess I will be meeting the other brother officially real soon.

So, this Susan new I was going to be coming back. That must be why she wasn't surprised when I walked into the house one random evening. I kept reading more of what was in the journal. Just reading her thoughts here and there. Isabella, which is the name of the elemental, even warned her about Katherine and to make sure that she was taking vervain or even had it on her at all times. One entry in particular drew my interest,

…Isabella said that she won't remember her past life, or any of them when she returns to earth. And neither will Damon. Their souls have been trying to reconnect for centuries, but something seems to happen to keep them apart. She says that something has happened differently this time, and it will be her last reincarnation this time…

That's impossible to think about. We have been destined to be together since the beginning of time, but every time we have come back we don't remember our past lives. Susan was trying to tell me that I needed to live, but I needed to live for Isabella.

I sat down the journal, thinking about all that I have learned. I wonder if her prediction was right? That Isabella is alive right now somewhere?

I stood up quickly, and shook off everything. Should I go find her? Will she come to me? Who knows that is going to happen. I know what I need to do, I need some blood. Fresh from the vein. That will help calm my nerves and help me think clearly.

I don't even know if I want to believe all this. Anna has lied to me before. I could just be falling back into a trap. Her trying to keep me off her and her mother's back. Well, I will tell you now, I am not going to fall for that bullshit. I picked up the journal and put it in a drawer with some clothes over it. I will look at it later if I need too.

I picked up my jacket and left to go find me a fresh snack.

Bella POV –

I just arrived at Richmond. That was a long almost 6-hour flight. I still had one more flight to catch to the smaller airport of Lynchburg but I had about an hour to walk around and stretch a bit.

I checked my phone to see if I had any messages from Rose or my dad but nothing yet. I texted rose that I landed and that I am doing good. She sent back that she was glad to hear it. I told her that I would call her once I got to my location.

I turned my phone off again just to be safe. I went and found some food and a couple magazines to keep me occupied and then went to find my gate and just chill for a bit.

About 45 minutes later, I heard an overhead that my plane was boarding now. I went to get inline and handed the lady at the gate door my ticket to scan. "Have a good flight ma'am" "Thank you" I responded back.

Getting comfortable, I snuggled in for the short 1-hour flight over to Lynchburg.

**1 hour later**

Getting off the plane and stretching, I turned my phone back on. I was getting ready to text Rose again that I made it off the plane, but I noticed that I had a text message from my dad instead. Just to be on the safe side, I texted Rose first.

"is it okay that I can call my dad? Is this phone secure?"

Rose messaged back quickly,

"Yup! It's totally fine. Jasper made sure that it couldn't be tracked. careful not to mention places though just in case."

I walked off to the side to a quieter spot and called my dad as soon as I got the okay. He picked up after a couple rings. "Hey Bells. How are you doing? I heard a little bit of what happened. Just know that I am safe. I am going to stay with the boys on the reservation."

"He dad, yea I am fine. Rose thankfully got me out. Turns out that she used to be a witch. Actually, her and her sister used to be light witches. She said that her sister married and moved out toward Virginia."

"Well hun, if you want, I have a friend that lives near there. I will text you the details. But maybe you could go look him up and stay with him for a little bit. His family were very aware of supernatural when I knew him and knows a little bit of your legend actually. He would be able to keep you safe for a little bit." He said.

"OH, thank you daddy. That would be good. Alright, well I better go find a taxi and get going then. I love you." I said quietly, blinking back some tears, already missing him being here with me. "I love you too sweetie. OH, wait Bells, I wanted to tell you. The card that Rosalie gave you, it has a good account behind it. So, don't worry about money. I have it taken care of okay?" I was a little shocked to say anything, but I started nodding but quickly said thank you realizing that he couldn't see me. "I don't know what to say daddy… I am going to miss you. I hope to see you soon!"

"You too sweetie." He said. Then I heard the dial tone.

I held my phone waiting for my dad's text message.

"Grayson Gilbert. Mystic Falls."

What? Are you serious? There is no way that he knew where I was going. Now I really know that that is where I need to be.

I went out and waved a taxi down. "Where too miss?" the old guy said politely. "ummm…Mystic Falls please. I am not sure the address yet, I am meeting a family friend there." He nodded his head and off we went.

I sat back and took a deep breath, just sitting and enjoying the ride. I knew from looking at the map it was about to be a little over an hour car ride.

**1 hour later**

Once I saw the sign that said welcome to mystic falls I sat up a little bit. We crossed the town line, and I felt a shudder run through me. I was looking around wondering what would have caused that reaction. I didn't see anything abnormal, but that doesn't mean it doesn't see me.

"Maybe just take me to the town square. I will find out where I need to go from there, please?" I said to the driver. "Okay I can do that." He said nodding.

We pulled into what looked like the heart of an older town. It looks like some of the buildings have been around for a while. I handed the driver my card. He swiped it on his card reader, then handed me my receipt and card. "Thank you again for taking me this far." "It's no problem dear. It was nice to be in good company. Have a great stay" he told me. After waving to me, he drove off. I took a deep breath then looked around. I noticed down the street a little bit was a place called Mystic Grill. It looked relatively popular. Maybe I can find out what I need to there.

I shouldered my bag and made my way down to the grill. When I walked in, it was kind of busy. Not as busy as I thought it would be, but realizing it was a Thursday mid-day, it's no surprise.

I walked over to the bar, waiting for someone to come help me. It was an older lady that looked like she was just working to keep busy during the day. "Hello. You must be new around here? I haven't seen you around here before." She said to me. "What can I get you to drink dear?"

"Just a glass of water please ma'am." I whispered. "And yes, I am new in town. I actually have a question for you. Would you be able to direct me to Grayson Gilberts house?" as soon as I said that name, the lady looked down and looked very sad. Uh oh, that doesn't mean anything good, ever.

"Honey, why are you looking for Grayson? If you don't mind me asking." She whispered, getting a little closer to me.

"I… I…" Come on Bella, think! "I recently had a fight with my dad, and because I am 18, I don't have any other family that I know of, and I remember my dad always talking about Grayson and his kids. I thought I would come by and visit for a little while." The lady kept looking at me with a sad expression. "Child, I am sorry to tell you, but Grayson and his wife were killed in a car accident earlier this year. His kids though are still here. The older one, Elena and her younger brother Jeremy both are under guardian ship of their aunt Jenna." Oh… well... crap. I don't really know him or his kids, but I still feel horrible of bringing up an obviously sad subject.

"Oh well thank you. Do you think you could still direct me to their house please?" I would still like to say hello, and that I was sorry for the loss at least. She was just looking at me like she didn't know if she should tell me or not. I was about to say never mind, when I felt like someone was standing right behind me.

"I could show you if you want." I deep voice said from behind me. I froze and turned around slowly. I was met with ice blue eyes, black hair and a tall muscular frame. He was hands down the most gorgeous man that has ever existed. My luck he is taken or is a play boy.

"No that's okay. I am sure I can manage." I said quickly. I grabbed my stuff and went to walk around him. He stepped in front of me and was looking at me to the point of almost glaring. "No, I insist. I am always available to help out a damsel in distress." I huffed out loud.

"Do I look like I am in distress? I am just asking for a simple address. If I wanted I could have went and found the address myself in a phone book or probably google." I crossed my arms. "Now move out of my way, before I make you." I said with a raise of my eyebrow.

He just stood there for a good minute, while we just glared at each other. He looked like he was searching for something. After a few more moments, he stepped to the side and raised an arm as if to say go on. I nodded to him and started walking to the entrance. Before I walked out the door, I turned to look behind me. He was still standing their staring at me. He had a troubled look on his face.

I turned back around and started walking a little quicker. I was looking down at my phone to see if I could actually find the address when I ran into someone. I bounced back a little bit, but the other person hit the ground pretty hard. I sat my bag down to help up the young-looking girl. She was grumbling to herself about not looking where she was going. I reached my hand out to help her up and when our hands touch I felt a charge in the air. We both gasped and let go quickly. I bent down to pick up her book that she was reading and noticed the writing that was on the front. It was the ancient symbols that represented the elements. Only light witches can read that writing that are in those books.

I handed the book back to her, and really looked at her. She kind of had the same features as Rosalie. Could I have met her great niece? I let some of my power leak in around me and swirled the air around us to see how she would react. Her head snapped up to me and just looked at me. Her eyes got huge, and looked like she had seen a ghost. "No way…" was all she said. She reached out like she was going to touch me, like I was going to disappear. "You're real this time… I am not dreaming, right?" I shook my head and giggled to her. I was aware that my soul would come to some of the light witches. I must have been in one of her dreams.

"Nope, it's really me. I am taking it you have seen me before, correct?" I asked. She nodded her head quickly.

"Well, then I am glad that I ran into you. I need your help. I need a place to stay for a while, and my gut was telling me that I needed to be here." I whispered. the poor girl still looked like she was in shock, but then squealed suddenly and gave me a hug. I just laughed at her.

"Of course, you can. Come on, I have an extra room that we have ready, just in case." She grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward a little black Toyota corolla. Looks like an older model. I looked at her and jokingly said, "you ARE older enough to drive, right?" she just laughed and said that yes, and that she is actually 17.

I sat down in the passenger seat and off we went. As we were driving off, I noticed someone disappear back behind a corner really quick. I wonder who is already spying and wanting to cause trouble.

**Chapter 4 done. Well they are in the same town now. ** and what… did you think it was going to be love at first site? Nahh…. They got to acknowledge the bond first ? -


	6. Chapter 5

**Quick note, now that they are in the same town, I will probably stick with Bella's POV more often. Also I know that I was updating once a day… but it's the holidays, so they might be a few days to a week in between. Mistake are mine as I don't have a beta. Sorry!**

Chapter 5

We were sitting in the car when I realized that we haven't introduced ourselves yet. I turned to the young witch and I noticed that she was griping the steering wheel pretty tight.

"Are you okay…" I asked. She glanced at me, then took a deep breath. She really did look like Rose. Had the blonde air, and if rose was human I would expect her to have the dark blue eyes that this girl has.

"Yes, I am fine. I'm sorry, it's just… it's just that no one thought that you were going to return. We have been taught to prepare for you, but I am just a little, ummm… scared that you have actually returned." She admitted. "It must mean that you are needed, if you have returned."

I looked down at my hands, sad that my presence is causing her this stress. I looked back up at her and said with confidence, "I promise that I will, to the best of my ability, protect anyone I can. It has been a while since I have returned to this world, and I have been working on my powers." I breathed out, "But without my mate, I am unable to get to my full powers, so I have been practicing the best that I can." It has been a very long time since our souls have been together on earth at the same time.

She had stopped the car, in what I assume is her driveway, and looked over at me. She was just staring at me. Still not believing that I was actually here probably.

I turned to her for fully and reached out my hand to her, "I don't think we introduced ourselves back there. My name is Isabella Swan. But you can call me Bella, or Bells. Either one works." She reached out and grabbed my hand. "Hi Bella, my name is Rosemary Hale Matthews, Mary for short." She beamed at me. I just chuckled to myself, yup, that was Rose's great niece alright.

"Nice to meet you Mary. So, shall we get inside. I don't know about you, but I could really do with a nice hot shower."

"Yes Yes, let's go." We got out, and I felt like we were being watched. I looked around but Mary grabbed my hand and pulled me to the front door and opened it in a hurry. "I will introduce you to my mom. She did have witch powers, but she doesn't practice as much anymore. And then once I turned 16 the light powers were mine. She still helps me practice and helps me with spells and all that." So, her mom is going to be Roses niece. And her great grandmother would be Rose's sister. I can't wait to tell rose. I hope Mary and her mother though are not against some vampires. Not all vampires are bad.

Mary led me into the house, and opened up the door for me to enter in behind her. "Mom!" Mary shouted out. "I'm in the kitchen hun." I heard a voice shout back. Mary turned toward me and motioned me to follow her. "Mom, we have a guest that might be staying with us for a little while."

I stepped into the kitchen with Mary. "Oh, who is that dear?" Mary's mother said. She turned around as she asked this, then just stopped. She dropped the book she was looking at and was just staring at me, much the same that Mary had. I reached out and caught the book with my air element and just let it hover there. I figured that would help her realize who I was.

She kept looking between me and the book before she gently grabbed the book from the air and sat it on the counter. She walked over to me and reached out like she was going to touch me. I nodded, and then she just hugged me as tight as she could. "Ummm… I am really happy that you are not mad about me being here, but I need to breath please." I huffed out. "Mom! You are strangling her!" Mary yelled out while laughing.

"Oh my gosh, I am so sorry hun." Mary's mom said as she pulled back quickly. She brought her hands up to cover her mouth and I noticed that she had tears in her eyes. "I can't believe that you are here, that you are on earth. I never thought we would be the ones to see you. My name is Coralie Matthews. Most people call me Cora." I smiled at her and nodded to her. "Nice to meet you Cora."

Cora asked us to sit down at the table and asked if we wanted anything to eat. I shook my head and said that I was okay.

"I was actually wondering if I could stay with you both for a little while? I recently had to leave my home and my father. He had told me that I could ask someone by the name of Grayson Gilbert if I could stay with his family, but we were not aware that him and his wife had died in an accident. So, I am not sure where to go now." I said and looked down.

"Oh of course dear. You can stay here as long as you like. Though we must sit down and talk about some history about this town first before you go and start wondering around. This town has some…interesting characters in it that you should know about so you are prepared." She whispered. She looked to Mary and nodded. Mary went to the door and muttered a few words under her breath then came back with a smile on her face. I was looking at them for an explanation.

"I went and cast a spell on the house so if anyone was nearby that had super natural hearing, they can't hear what is being said inside here. So now we can talk about the town." Mary said. "So, this town, back in the mid 1800's there was a council that was formed that dedicated their lives to protecting this town for vampires. One night, the council was able to trap many of the vampires, and lock them in a church and burn it down. The towns people believed that they had won and that the vampires had been destroyed."

Cora continued on the story, "But what others didn't know, was that there was much more to that story. There was one vampire that had come into town that had caused a lot of damage between two brothers. Damon and Stefan Salvatore. This vampire, Katherine, had come in and made both of the brothers fall in love with her. She loved causing trouble. She is also a very old vampire." I stopped Cora for a moment, "So these vampires must be the traditional vampires, right?" I asked. "Oh yes. Sorry, I should have specified. I realize that you have met many other supernaturals in your life." Cora said. I nodded but let her continue with her story.

"Anyway, the brothers father found out about Katherine and had given Stefan vervain just waiting for the next time she fed from him. That night, which was the battle of willow creek, the council rounded up the vampires, and did indeed put them in the church, but Katherines maid, who was a powerful Bennett witch and was working for Katherine, placed them in a tomb underneath the church."

I was shocked to hear about the history of this town, and that there were so many vampires living in one location. "The brothers had gone to try and free Katherine from the carriage that she was locked in, but their father shot them. He killed them both for trying to help a vampire. Yes, she was not a very good vampire, but their father did not see them as his sons anymore once they sided with, in his eyes, the enemy." I sniffled a little and wiped the tears I had forming in my eyes. I couldn't believe that a father would kill his family like that.

"SO, what happened to the bothers? They were feeding from Katherine I assume, so they had to have vampire blood in their system." I asked. Cora and Mary both nodded at me and then looked at each other. "Yes, they did, and Stefan turned first and then went to see their father. He ended up killing his father, but it was on pure instinct. Their father tried to kill Stefan again. Stefan then was found by Damon who had already completed his transformation." Mary whispered. She looked at me for a moment. She looked like she was debating on telling me something.

"I don't have something that I think I should tell you. It will help I think instead of being blindsided." Mary came and sat down next to me. "Those brothers, they are back in town now. A few things have been happening around here, but we have kept off the radar. Damon was under the impression that Katherine was in the tomb, but it has recently been opened and she was not in there. But we knew of this already. See… you came to me in my dreams about couple months before the brothers showed up. You told me that things were going to start changing and but I had to stay out of the way until you arrived. I had just thought it was my own hope that you would arrive, but I still took the warning seriously."

I nodded to her in thanks. And grabbed her hands to show that I am thankful that I had found her. She took a really deep breath before exhaling. "And I also have to tell you, that your spirit told me that you mate would arrive before you did." She said so lowly that I almost missed it. I froze. My vision going blank. I struggled to take a deep breath.

"Bella? Bella, come on. Snap out of it." I shook my head to clear it. Not believing that I was this close to finding my mate. Could he really be here already? I looked and Cora and Mary, "Who are the recent new comers that have arrived? It what my spirit was telling you, then it has to be some of the newer arrivals." They both looked at each other.

"WE have thought about this, and the only new comers that have arrived since that message…" she paused, "… are the Salvatore brothers." Mary finished. I just sat back looking at her. My mate is vampire.

I looked between the two girls. They were just watching me. We sat there for a couple minutes, me just thinking about what I have learned.

"I think we need to go find these brothers. So, I can talk to them. See what they know. The bond will slowly start forming and I will feel the pull more when I start talking to them. Well to which ever one is my mate." I said. I stood up from the table, "I can start on this tomorrow though. We have been talking for a little while, and I am tired and in need of a shower, please?" I asked.

Mary stood up and asked me to follow her. She showed me to my room, and where the bathroom is at. She told me to sleep well, and that we will start work tomorrow. I smiled at her use of the term, work.

I got in the shower, and let the past 48 hours settle in my mind. My mate is here, in the same town as I am. And he is a vampire. I wonder which one it is. I closed my eyes in concentration, and bright blue eyes flashed in my mind. I opened them quickly.

I don't know anyone with those colored eyes…wait… the man from the bar. Could that have been him?

I finished my shower, and went back to my room to get ready for bed. As I was laying down my eyes got heavy. I soon feel into a deep sleep, missing the blue-eyed man that was staring into the room from the window.

Damon POV –

I had been sitting at the Mystic Grill, trying to decide on who I wanted to feed from when she walked in. It was someone that I had not seen before, but I felt drawn to her. She was a dark mysterious beauty. Dark hair, and when the lights hit it just right, it almost looked like it had a dark red to it. Her eyes, though brown, were a shade I had never seen before. She was shorter than me, but was still a good height.

She sat down at the bar, and I listened in as the old lady who was running the bar went to greet her. Asking if she was new and what she wanted to drink. What surprised me though was the woman's next question. She was asking about Grayson Gilbert. Elena's father. Now I was on edge and very suspicious of this new comer. I heard the old lady ask why she was looking for him in particular.

Her answer was "I recently had a fight with my dad, and because I am 18, I don't have any other family that I know of, and I remember my dad always talking about Grayson and his kids. I thought I would come by and visit for a little while." That might have been true, but I still detected that there was much more to the story. When she asked for the address to the house, I thought this was my chance to see what she wants. Maybe I could compel her to tell me what really happened and what exactly she was doing here.

I went up behind her quietly, "I could show you if you want." I offered. She froze for a moment, before turning around to look at me. I thought that she would agree easily, but she turned me down. She went to walk around me, and I stepped in front of her. Not really used to being turned down that quickly. I looked at her, added some compulsion behind my next words, "No I insist. I am always available to help out a damsel in distress." I smirked at her. But that was obviously the wrong thing to say.

She went off on how she was not a damsel and how she will just find the address herself. I was just looking at her, wondering how she denied the compulsion. I didn't detect vervain, and I don't think she is a witch. She doesn't have the vibe like Bonnie or Emily did.

So, for now, I stepped aside and let her walk by. I turned around and went out the back door quickly, so I could go and watch which direction she went too.

I was standing at the corner of the building. She was looking down at her phone, not seeing the girl that was walking right toward her. They were going to collide.

Sure enough, down went the other girl. When the woman reached out to help up the younger girl, they both gasped, like they were being shocked. I felt a surge of power in the air, and then the wind picked up for a moment. That is weird. I looked back at the girls, "…Who are you...?" I whispered out loud.

I listened to their conversation, even more confused. The younger girl obviously knew who this woman was and couldn't believe that she was here. They both got into a car and drove off. I turned back from the corner for I could be seen.

I followed the girls to their destination. I stayed far enough away, hoping that it is far enough away to not be detected. I need to find out who this new comer is.

They pulled into a house of a family that I have noticed is just a mom and daughter. They don't really get involved to much with town business. They were just sitting in the car for a moment. It seemed the younger girl was having some sort of freak out moment. She is scared of this new girls return. What could that mean?

The woman started talking, tell her that she would protect anyone that she can to the best of her ability. But she is not able to reach her full powers until she meets her mate. That was odd. I don't know of any witches who required their mates, if witches have mates, to reach their full potential.

The woman then said that they had not introduced themselves. Finally!

When she said her name though, I froze to my spot. My blood started pumping faster and harder till that was all I heard in my ears. Isabella. No that couldn't be. That had to be coincidence. I shook my head trying to clear it.

I looked back at the girls, and they were walking into the house now. I missed what the girls name was.

Isabella stopped for a moment when she got out of the care, looking around. She could probably feel someone watching. The younger girl said she would introduce her mom to her. She also said that her mother used to have powers, but when she was 16 the light powers were transferred to her. What did that mean?

The younger girl introduced the woman, Isabella, to her mom, and the mother reacted almost the same way as the younger girl. I moved a little closer so I could see inside the house. I gasped loudly at what I saw. Isabella was levitating a book for the mother.

I was thinking back what I had read in Susan's journal. She kept using terms like Earth Witch, and elemental and light witch. So, the mother and daughter were witches, or the mother was a witch. Was Isabella levitating the book with air? Or was she just a different type of witch?

Both the mother, who's name I learned was Cora, and the daughter were both saying that they couldn't believe that Isabella is here on earth. That had fit with what I had read in the journal. About the earth witch not coming to earth yet.

I continued listening in. Isabella asked if she could stay for a while. Of course, the mother daughter duo said that she could. Then I grew nervous. Cora said for Isabella to sit down so she could explain more about the town and to give her warning. What do these two people know of our town?

The younger girl got up and walked to the front door and I ran to the opposite side of the road, thinking that I was caught. But in reality, she started muttering some words, and suddenly I couldn't hear a single thing that was going on in the house.

"Damn! She put a freaking spell on the house!" I kicked the ground. Now I won't know what is being told to this Isabella. I sat out here for a long while. They were talking at the table for hours. It was nightfall when Isabella got up and the younger girl was showering her the bathroom and her bedroom, I assume.

Isabella went and took a shower, then went to go lay down. I stood at her window, just watching her fall asleep. Could she be THE Isabella? The one that is destined to be mine?

****REVIEWS MAKE ME HAPPY**** :)


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Damon POV –

I changed into my crow, and sat on the windowsill just watching the new comer. I had run home for a bit to look at the journal some more. Susan had talked about light witches and how they were destined to help with the earth witches.

This must mean that this woman is the newest earth witch. That means that this is my destined mate. Our souls had been looking for each other for centuries. I just sat and was watching her. It was about 7 am right now. I had been back for about 2 hours. I still couldn't hear what was going on in the house. The other girl must still have the spell up.

The woman in the bed started moving around. I flew up into the tree so it didn't look odd for a bird to be sitting on the narrow windowsill.

Bella POV

The light from the morning started waking me up. I actually slept pretty well. I did keep seeing those bright blue eyes, and new that I had to go find him today. What was his name again?

I rolled over and was staring at the ceiling, contemplating what I was going to do today. I sat up, and glanced at the window. I had that feeling like I was being watched, but it was a comforting feeling.

I got out of bed and walked to the window. I didn't see anything out of the ordinary. I crow up in a tree, and a person jogging for the morning. Normal things.

I turned and went to the bathroom to change clothes and get ready for the day.

Making my way down the stairs, I heard soft voices in the kitchen. When I walked in, I noticed Cora was getting some coffee, and Mary was reading over her book that she had with her yesterday when I met her.

"Good morning ladies." I said, stretching. Still trying to wake up.

"Good morning!" they both echoed back to me. "There is some coffee on, if that is something that you drink." Cora motioned to the coffee pot on the counter. "Coffee sounds perfect right now. I slept pretty good, but traveling always drains my energy." I said, making my way over to the cups and coffee pot.

"So what are you doing today Bella?" Mary asked. I thought about it for a moment, but I already knew what I wanted to do. I wanted to go and talk to the two brothers that recently made their way into town. "I want to go and speak with the brothers. Maybe one of them is actually my mate, and I can start the bonding with him." I said quietly. I was honestly a little nervous about the possibility about meeting him. The one my soul has been searching for.

"Well, they live at the Salvatore boarding house. I wrote down the instructions to their house already, because I had a feeling that you were going to want to do that today." Cora smiled softly at me. She handed me a piece of paper and a set of keys. "You can take my car if you want. It's a little bit of a walk. They are way on the opposite side of town." I grabbed both the keys and the paper, and hugged Cora tightly.

"Thank you!" I said to her. I looked at Mary, and she was already shaking her head at me. "I may know that there are good vampires out there, being as one is probably your mate, but I still don't feel comfortable around them. So, if you don't mind, I will set this one out." I chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Oh, here is my and my mother's number though, just in case you need it." She said, and give me a sticky note with their numbers. I nodded thanks, and grabbed my bag and went outside.

I looked around before walking off the porch, and made my way to the other car in the driveway. Before leaving, I quickly added the numbers Mary gave me into my phone. Then pulled out the other piece of paper and typed that into my gps on my phone.

I took in some of the sites in town, and noticed that it was a smaller town, but looked like it held a lot of history. I guess if it had vampires roaming around a while back, it must have been here for quite some time.

I pulled into the huge driveway, that led to a very impressive home. It looked more like a mansion. And two bothers lived here? Wow!

I shut the car off, and just sat in the car for a bit. I was getting that discomfort in my chest again. This time, it was a strong tugging feeling. Like my body was saying "Get the hell out of the car woman".

I took a deep breath and open the door to get out. Walking up to the front door slowly, I gently knocked on the door. I shook my head at myself and then knocked louder realizing in such a big house, that my first knock might not have been heard.

There was no answer for a bit. I knocked again, and kind of yelled out a hello. But still no answer. I went to turn around, because there was no way that I was going to randomly walk into two vampires home.

As I turned around, I heard the door click and creak open. I turned back around, and was met with the same man from the bar I was at yesterday. Though this time, he looked a little less threatening. Yesterday he looked like he was out to get me, but this time he had a softer look on his face.

He just kept staring at me, and I began to feel a warm feeling rush through me. I quietly said a hello and gave a small wave. He smiled at me, and opened the door further with his arm up as to invite me inside.

I wasn't sure what to do, and he gave me a look with one eye brow raised wondering what my next move was going to be. Then I heard him speak, "Hello. Please come in. I think we have much to talk about." He said with a smile.

I nodded and walked forward. As I walked past him, I could have sworn I heard him say Isabella quietly to himself. How did he know my name? I kept walking straight and came to a big open sitting area. It had a beautiful grand fireplace, and a small wet bar off to the side. I took in all the beauty of this place, and then turned to look at the man who let me in.

We just stared at each other for a moment. I could still feel the warm feeling rushing through me. He took a step closer to me. I don't think either one of us knew quite what to say.

"What was your name again? I am sorry, but yesterday I think I was still trying to figure out where I was going, so I don't remember what you had said." I told him honestly. He just chuckled at me.

"My name is Damon Salvatore. I'm sorry about yesterday. I wasn't really in the best of moods, so I am sorry if I seemed pushy." He said kindly to me, though with a hint of a smirk.

"Oh, I understand those days, so thank you for that apology. And I am sorry that I was so rude to you, but it did kind of feel like you were playing the field last night." I laughed at him. He looked a little shocked, but slightly nodded in agreement. "Yes, I was, but then I realized that it wasn't the right move for me." He said quietly, as he took another step forward.

"What is your name? I don't think we quite got to that part yesterday." He asked. "Isabella Swan." I said. Once I said my name though, I saw his eyes get huge, and he froze in his spot. "It can't be…" he whispered.

"Damon, are you alright?" I asked. He shook his head as if to return to reality. He reached out his hand to me, "It's nice to meet you Isabella." I placed my hand in his, and when out skin touched, a fierce wind erupted around us then was gone just as quickly. "It's you…" we both muttered together.

He reached forward and pulled me into a tight huge. My body burst with that warm feeling. And it was flowing between us. Damon pulled back and gently grabbed my face between his hands. He was staring into my eyes. "I am so sorry that I didn't realize it was you yesterday. I was still recovering from heartbreak and betrayal." He said still gazing deeply in my eyes.

I placed my hands on top of his, "It's okay. I didn't realize it was you either. I think we both were not ready to accept the other quite yet. I had no idea you were this close yet, so I didn't have myself open enough to see you." I said back. I had happy tears running down my cheeks. Damon was trying to keep up with wiping them away. I smiled back at him and he was smiling at me. We both have finally found each other.

He started leaning forward. I couldn't help by lean toward him as well. Our eyes closed as our lips met. It was the most perfect kiss I have ever had. It wasn't rushed or heated, just, perfect. He then leaned his forehead against mine. Both of us just breathing each other in.

I pulled away first and led him to the couch. "So, I have to ask, how did you know it was me? As far as I know, we don't have knowledge of our past lives, so you wouldn't have really known who you were looking for." I asked curiously. He nodded in agreement, but then said that one of the light witches during his human years, who was a maid in his household, had kind of told him in a way. He told me about the night he turned. He also told me a little about the moments leading up to that. I realized that Cora and Mary were telling me his story last night.

He told me to sit still for a moment, then flashed away. He came back a second later, and handed me an old leather journal. "This was the maids journal that I was talking about. It was actually lost to her, and found by a vampire that recently gave it to me. I was reading it actually the whole night before, and day you arrived."

"Susan, the maid, had told me that I needed to be strong and ready for when you arrived. The whole time, I was thinking it was Katherine that I was supposed to be strong for. That is why I was not in a good mood last night. I had learned she was never in the tomb, was never my mate, and on top of that I was learning that it was my own fault for thinking that this whole time, because I wouldn't stop and listen to Susan. She had tried telling me." He said shaking his head. I placed my hand over his.

"It's okay. You thought you were doing the right thing. I can't fault you for caring that deeply." I said with a smile. Even if I do want to hunt down this Katherine and strangle her.

"And according to the journal, you, well your soul at that time, believes that this is your last reincarnation, and that this was the time frame that you were to arrive. We have finally been reunited after centuries. I wish that we could remember our past lives together though." Damon said.

I smiled and nodded in agreement that I too wished I could remember our previous lives. I remember reading something in one of my many books about the earth witch. There was a section that spoke about the elementals supposed last time on earth. That she would be reunited with her mate and lover, and they would forever walk the earth together. And that their pasts would become known so they could enjoy the memories of their lives.

"Damon, I think that if this is indeed my last reincarnation, that we are going to slowly receive our memories together. I remember reading a section of my books that I have been studying. It said that we would walk the earth together forever and remember or past lives together." I turned and looked at him. "I wonder why this is my last reincarnation though. Something must happen to me to stop the cycle." As I said this, Damon let out a growl. "I won't let anything happen to you Isabella. You are mine now. Mine to love, and to protect." He said then kissed me again.

"I know you won't, but I fear that there is a huge evil on its way. I need to tell you more about my life, so we can better prepare what is coming." I told him. He nodded in agreement, and grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers. "Come with me, we can go back to Cora's house. We will be safe to discuss things, and they might have more information or help me explain some things." With that I stood up and we walked out to Cora's car.

***Well another chapter. Any ideas on what you guys might like to see in my story? All ideas welcomed!


End file.
